


Harringrove

by just_usual_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Ending, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: The first time it happened it was awkward. It was shortly after their fight at that damn party. The first big one as opposed to childish bickering. Billy had kissed Steve in the heat of their fight and Steve didn't know how to react, so he simply shoved him away, told him to leave.He regretted it almost immediately when he saw the look in Billy's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened it was awkward. It was shortly after their fight at that damn party. The first big one as opposed to childish bickering. Billy had kissed Steve in the heat of their fight and Steve didn't know how to react, so he simply shoved him away, told him to leave.

He regretted that almost immediately when he saw the look in Billy's eyes. It was only later that he realised just how much the other teen had stuck his neck out on the line for that moment.  
He had heard the rumours about Neil and Billy's relationship, but he didn't realise that they were actually true, and any of those rumours that went around after the kiss, could have potentially gotten back to the man who would not have hesitated to beat the life out of Billy for kissing another boy.

Fast forward a few days, a few awkward glances around the school halls and very few words spoken to each other, this would be the first time Billy truly needed Steve.

It was exactly 2:03 in the morning when Billy pulled himself off of his bedroom floor after he had cleaned the majority of the blood off his face like he had been used to doing for so long. He didn't want Steve to think he was weak or anything, like he lost a fight against some guy, that's not what this was, this was his father tying to make him a better man. At least that's what he told himself, although if that was the case then why did he want to see Steve after everything that happened? He needed to see him. Just see him, that's all he needed to do. And with those thoughts louder than the rest of them, he stood up and looked at himself in his mirror one last time, wiping underneath his eyes to rid of any signs that he had been crying and then he snuck out the house and got in his car.

He hesitated for few seconds before he started up the car and made his way to where Steve lived. It wasn't exactly hard to find, but was the complete opposite to the shithole he called his own home, which in itself made it even harder for him to step out of his car. He was fully debating turning back around and just going to sleep in his car somewhere, but before he could Steve was already at his front door, staring right at the Camaro.

Billy took a deep breath in as he had no other choice but to step out the car. He initially just looked at the floor, this was a massive mistake. What had he done? Steve had made it very clear at that party that whatever feelings Billy may have had for Steve were most unwelcome.

"Hargrove? What the hell are you doing here?"

Steve's voice was surprisingly soft for the way his words sent a wave of regret down Billy's spine, but despite this horrible feeling, as soon as he heard Steve's voice, he couldn't help the tears in his eyes that were quickly starting to fall, and despite all his efforts, he couldn't dry them quick enough and Steve ended up seeing them so he took a few steps closer.

"Billy, you okay?" He gently reached out a hand and he almost timidly placed it on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

The blonde haired boy didn't have it in him to fight back, he just nodded and followed Steve in silently. After all, that's why he was here. For Steve. When they were inside they went and sat in one of the many rooms. It was pretty empty for what looked like a living room, he only assumed it was used for hosting a lot of high schoolers during party season. Billy's eyes scanned the area although he had to squint slightly, the light harsh on his eyes.

"Do...Do you want a drink? Or something?" Steve asked as he stood quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He had never seen Billy Hargrove, the biggest asshole of the school, this...Broken.  
What on earth drove Billy Hargrove, the same guy who had his mind set to ruining his reputation, into his home?

Steve took a closer look at his face. The blonde haired boy's lip was freshly busted and was starting to swell, his cheek was forming a nice, reddish-pink bruise, so what ever had happened, had happened recently, but Steve didn't want to bring it up, the poor boy seemed shaken as it was. Although, in order to find what was going on, that was the only option he had.  
He sighed a little then grabbed a blanket from the other couch and tossed it at him.

"You better start talking, we've got all night."

Billy blinked a little as he felt the blanket fall on his lap, he held it in his hand and he smiled a little.  
"No...I'm alright, thanks though...Oh, nothing. Just, it's nothing."

He looked back down again. There was a lot of tension in the room, a lot. Almost like they both wanted to say something, but nothing came out. 

Billy sighed and he pulled the blanket around his shoulders.  
"Had nowhere else to go...Can't go home just yet." And that was all he said before he looked down again.

Steve sighed a little. "Shit...So they are true."

He sat down next to Billy and he just stared at his hands, trying to think of what to say now. Nothing he could say would make this all better, but he could put their differences aside and be the friend that Billy needed.

"Hey, stay as long as you want, okay? My old folks are hardly here anyway. So I guess company would be nice, even from you, Hargrove." He joked lightly, a soft smile on his face.

Billy couldn't help the scoff that came out of his mouth or the way his lips curled up into a small smile.

"Wouldn't pick to hang out with you even if you were the last person alive, pretty boy."

He fired back, and some of the tension in the air lifted, only slightly though, but it was a step in the right direction. They glanced at each other and laughed softly before they both averted their gaze and Steve could have sworn that his face started to burn up as his eyes settled back to his own hands. 

"Have you eaten anything?" Steve muttered quietly, no matter what had happened between them, Steve wasn't that much of an asshole to not let Billy eat.  
"Come to the kitchen I'll make us some food or something, did you wanna have a shower or anything?"

There was a pause. Steve glanced at Billy to see he had this stupid grin plastered over his face.  
"Shit, Hargrove! Not like that you fucking idiot!"  
The brunette boy quickly turned away and busied himself with finding food.

Billy lent on the door frame and just smirked at that last question, he watched as Steve turned an even darker shade of red, blanket still cuddling his shoulders. Even if Steve tried to hide his blush, it wouldn't work because his skin was so beautifully pale even the slightest flush of colour would show, and that was just one thing Billy adored about the other teen, but obviously he kept that quiet and soon answered the question.  
"I mean, if it's not too much hassle, a shower would be nice." 

Steve just gave a small nod of his head, changing the subject completely.  
"You like pasta? I can make us some pasta dish or something...We got tomatoes and some, herby things, how hard can tomato pasta be?"

The blonde teen nodded and smiled a little to himself.  
"Yeah...Didn't know you could cook, Harrington." 

Steve grinned and looked over his shoulder. "I can't." 

They both blinked then laughed softly once more, shaking their heads together. For a moment, Billy felt happy. He felt like he belonged somewhere. He felt like he could be safe here, with Steve. But he didn't let his thoughts linger on that too much. In his experience, hope only lead to disappointment. He let a small sigh out and pulled the blanket around himself more almost trying to shield himself.

Steve noticed his change in attitude and he sighed softly, he left the pasta slowly boiling and made his way over to Billy, and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around him, not even giving him time to object. He just held him against his chest, preparing for the other to push him away, or for him to make a joke or something, but much to his surprise Billy just melted into his arms.

Billy laid his forehead on Steve's shoulder, his arms stayed gripping on to the blanket Steve gave him, just sinking into the close embrace, for however long he felt necessary to the both of them.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, just going with what felt right, and what felt right in that moment was to let one of his hands gently move up to allow his fingers to card through the ends of the blonde locks.  
For a moment he thought he'd made a really, really bad move because Billy tensed up big time, but eventually he figured out that it was just because he was probably deciding what to do with his own arms.

The next thing Steve knew, he was feeling Billy relax almost as soon as he had wrapped his strong, tanned arms around his waist, making sure that neither body moved too far away. That was the last thing either of them wanted, even though if asked they'd completely deny it and pass it off as, 'he was being weird and hitting on me'.

Then slowly but surly even more tension lifted from both the boys, coming out in the physical form of a deep sigh, and unknown to each other they were both smiling gently, absorbing this warmth they shared, like neither had known before. Billy was even guilty of tracing incredibly light patterns on Steve's lower back, just making sure he was really there, this was really happening, because, fuck, this was all he has wanted for a while, but so many things stood in the way of them both, denying them the time to spend just in each others company, but here they had it. Just the two of them.

Eventually their embrace loosened, Billy's arms dropped from Steve's waist regretfully as he took a small step back to put some space between them, but it didn't end there, just before he was a normal distance away there was a light hand on the back of Billy's head. He was being pulled in slightly again but not for a hug, not this time.  
His eyes widened slightly and his face burnt up more than it should have when he felt Steve's soft lips against his forehead gently.  
The blonde practically gasped and held his breath, going back to grip onto the blanket that was hanging from his shoulders because this couldn't possibly be happening.

When Billy had stupidly tried to kiss Steve it was most definitely not welcomed. That was clear. He was swiftly told to leave, which he did with tears in his eyes, because why the hell did he think it was okay to do that? Billy really was stupid. He had tried so hard to bury that, dispose of those feelings but now here he was and Steve was the one kissing him now. Well his forehead, but that was close enough. Billy was too confused by his mind, and even his heart to hear Steve calling his name, but when he did, that blush on his cheeks only got darker.

"Billy? Hey, you in there Hargrove?"

There was a sort of a fond smile on his lips that drew Billy's gaze to them but he quickly forced them to focus on the chocolate brown eyes studying him. Billy couldn't help but to smile softly as he placed his hand lightly on Steve's cheek, letting his thumb trace lightly over Steve's cheek bone.

"Yeah yeah, 'course I am, pretty boy. You wanna check the pasta, Harrington? Make sure you ain't burnt it or something."

He teased, letting his hand fall off his cheek, going back to holding the blanket around himself. He was going crazy. He was losing his shit, this was just a drunken dream, he'd wake up anytime soon, probably with a semi because of this weird ass dream he was having. There was no way he, Billy Hargrove, would stand a chance with him, Steve Harrington, but yet here he was picturing a possible future for himself with the guy he had a crush on since, well, since the first time he laid is eyes on him no matter how cliché that sounded, it was true. 

Steve was quick to pick up on the shift in Billy's mood after the peck he gave his forehead and he made a mental note of that just in case he needed to use it again. He lent into Billy's touch lightly and even turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand softly before the hand was removed from his cheek. Steve smiled and just took a few more seconds to just admire the other's features for a moment long.

"Oh, yeah the pasta." 

He chuckled softly then pulled his eyes away from Billy to go back to check the food he was cooking. He looked over the pan and blinked then laughed softly.

"I think it's done, all the water has gone."  
He shrugged then took it off the heat setting it to the side while he got two bowls out.

"Hargrove in that cupboard there is a sauce, grab it for me."

Billy smiled softly then he took the blanket off of his shoulders and put it on the back dining chair before he walked over to the cupboard Steve was talking about and looked in it.

"The tomato one?"  
He grabbed it and showed it to Steve who took it and nodded with a smile before he opened it and poured it in the pasta, mixing it all in before putting it back on the heat. He took a small breath in and bit his lip.

"So...What happened, Billy? Actually happened...I mean I guessed that it was, Neil...Rumours all around school about you and him. But, why'd he do that to you? What about your sister?"

Billy's shoulders tensed up at the sound of his first name, he knew Steve had some serious questions. He never used his name. Ever. And he had hoped that the first time he did would had been more...Romantic.  
Definitely not in this situation when he had just turned up unannounced because he was too fucking pathetic to deal with his own father. But he owed it to Steve, at least somewhat of an actual explanation.

"She's not my sister."  
Billy was quick to snap back, the usual harshness in his voice again, but who could blame him?  
"This ain't anything new, happens all the time...He's just trynna make me a better man, you know? Plus al the while his mad at me, Max and Susan don't get it that bad." He turned his gaze away. 

"Jesus, Billy, you don't need to be a better man, I mean yeah you're sharp around the edges and a complete asshole, but that's no need to breath the shit outta you...Yeah you could not be such a dick to people, but I guess that's part or your charm. And I knew you cared somewhere in there."

Steve looked at him and he smiled softly, hoping to at least get somewhat of a smile or a witty line from the other male. But he didn't get a lot. He got a small snort that was it, but that was all he needed to warm his whole chest. 

"There we go, there's my Billy back." Steve grinned and he stirred the pasta and the sauce. 

"Your Billy? Since when am I yours? You hitting on me, Harrington?"   
He slowly started to smile as he walked over to stand by his side, watching as he served up the pasta. 

Steve rolled his eyes then smiled more. "Since I have to make sure you're being fed." He chose to conveniently avoid the second part of that and picked up the bowls, turning to face Billy again.

"Take your blanket and follow me to the lounge again, we will put on a movie, eat up then I'll run the shower for you, do you wanna sleep in some of my clothes? I have some joggers and a t-shirt that will fit you."

Billy's heart pounded in his chest, being here with Steve like this was something he knew he didn't deserve. He didn't deserve this kindness, not after the way he treated him since day one. This was stirring up all those feelings again, everything he wanted but would never have. Billy stood still for a moment just watching as Steve carried the bowls in.  
Shit.  
Billy took a deep breath in and walked to collect what was now known as 'his blanket', wrapping it around him again before he made his way back to the first room he was in.  
Fuck he was in deep.

Steve sat with the bowls in his lap waiting for Billy to come in, then sure enough Billy walked in with the blanket around his shoulders again. He smiled as Billy took a seat next to him, closer to his side this time. Steve handed the bowl over to Billy and gave him his fork too.  
“Eat up, I'll stick in a movie or something while we eat, sound good?"

Billy took the bowl and he nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
He didn't look at Steve though, not just yet, he needed to say something first. "Uh, I'm sorry for, everything that happened...You really shouldn't be helping me. I know I don’t deserve it."

Harrington blinked and looked over to Billy who was absentmindedly stabbing the pasta with his fork.  
"Hey, you do deserve it. Okay? I never wanna hear those words from your mouth again. Everyone deserves a second chance. Now I know what it's like for you at yours, I always wanna be your first choice, okay? Always. No ifs, no buts."

Billy glanced over at Steve and he couldn't help that little chuckle that slipped from his mouth. "Jeez you really are a Mom."   
The smile on his face was small but genuine. His eyes were fixed on Steve's, flicking from the left one, to the right one and then back again. He swallowed heavily at the urge that was boiling inside of him.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head at Billy's comment. "Watch it you, or I'll ground you."  
• He laughed softly as a smile of his own started to grow, but it didn't have time to fully form because in one blink of his eyes, Billy had his lips pressed flush against his own once again. For a few moments Steve froze, he tensed up as his brain tried to process what he did, or what he said that could have made Billy think that this was okay. That it was a good idea to kiss him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!  
Billy had literally just fucked up again. Just as they were getting along. Just as things were seemingly normal between them, he went and fucked that all in the ass.  
Billy didn't want to pull away, he wanted to keep their lips together, maybe that way Steve would reciprocate the kiss, just if he stayed there for a while longer, but naturally he recoiled as soon as he felt Steve tense up. He looked down in shame and he chewed his lip, chewing at the scab that had just formed, ripping it clean off allowing it to bleed again. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm so sorry." He touched his lip feeling the blood then he put his bowl down on the floor, going to stand up but he was stopped in his tracks. He turned his head away so Steve couldn't see him. But that didn't stop Steve from reaching out and gently turning his face towards him. 

Harrington was still in shock, but it all started to make sense now. He held his face and he gently wiped the blood that was building up on his lip. "Don't you dare run again." He mumbled as the other hand joined the one on his cheek. "You're always so quick to run, Billy. Don't. Don't run from me." His brown eyes scanned the other's blue ones before he lent in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. "Please."

Billy was speechless to say the least. That time Steve had kissed him back, just not directly on the lips, although he couldn’t help but to get the feeling that he might have actually kissed him if his lip wasn’t bleeding, and that thought both scared him, and pleased him. Billy took another small breath in and he gave a slight nod.  
“Well I mean I can try...I won’t promise that I will, because, I don’t even know what’s gonna happen, but I can at least promise to try?”  
He hated this. Feeling so weak, and vulnerable. Helpless to do anything for himself. Billy wasn’t used to feeling like this but he would be lying if he denied it felt good, it felt nice to have someone so obviously give a damn about him.

Steve smiled and he laid his forehead on Billy’s. “Thank you, that’s all I can ask for, is you to try your best. You know my door is always open for you, you don’t need to ask to come round, just come round.”   
He placed another soft kiss to Billy’s cheek then he sat back once again, turning his attention to his food.  
“Now, the sooner you eat, the sooner you can have a shower and get some rest. It’s like...Nearly four in the morning and we still have school tomorrow.” 

Billy let out a low groan but he picked up his bowl and started to eat some pasta. It stung his lip a little but it tasted pretty good for someone who said they can’t cook.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. I hate that place. Wish we could just, not go, ya know?”  
A day away from everything and everyone, just tangled up in the sheets with Steve sounded heavenly right now, but that wasn’t going to happen, he had overstepped his boundaries far too many times already, he wasn’t prepared to overstep yet another one and risk fucking all this up when they were getting along better than he could have ever expected.

The brunette nodded as he finished his pasta then put his bowl on the table by his side before he lent against Billy lightly, waiting for him to finish his food. When they both finished Steve smiled and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulder.  
“Come with me, I’ll show you my room and the shower room, we can pick you some clothes then go to bed. You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor so I’m still close if you need me, you okay with that?”

Of course he would rather Steve sleep in bed next to him, but there was no way in heaven or hell that Billy would say that. Ever. So he just nodded and stood up, following his host up the stairs into a massive corridor and down to a huge bedroom, with the shower room attached to it. That was convenient.  
“This place is massive.”   
Billy’s eyes were darting everywhere, trying to take it all in, but as soon as they were in Steve’s room Billy only seemed interested in nosing around Steve’s room. Everything was neat, nothing out of place, even the pile of comic books on his bed side table were all stacked neatly. Billy chuckled softly and he shook his head. Who knew Steve Harrington was secretly a nerd. He found it utterly adorable though, another thing to add to the seemingly ever growing list of reasons he was falling for Harrington.

Steve picked out a pair of joggers and a t-shirt for Billy to wear tonight then he gave them to him and ran his shower.  
Steve sat on his bed, face in a comic book as Billy took a shower. Everything hurt on him but the shower eased some of the pain, he didn’t stay in there too long, just about ten minutes, maybe twenty, enough time to wash himself off and try and clear his head. When he stepped out he wrapped the towel around his waist, running his hands through his hair. Then he realised that it would be Steve’s clothes he would wear to bed and that apparently made his cheeks flush but as soon as he pulled the joggers and the shirt on, he smelt Steve, and found himself smiling softly. Steve had such a calming scent.  
A further five minutes passed as he sorted his hair out then he took a few deep breaths before he left the shower room, smiling when he saw Steve on his bed.   
“Good book you’re reading?” Billy teased playfully as he crawled into bed, laying on his stomach, head turned in Steve’s direction.

Steve blinked and smiled upon seeing Billy, he looked so different with his hair freshly washed, no hair spray in it. And the look suited him.   
“Ah, it’s nothing special, the kids wanted me to read them and see if I liked them.” He laughed softly then set it down, marking the page he was on.  
“How was your shower? Feel better?”  
Steve turned to face Billy and lent down next to him, propping himself up on his elbow, one hand reaching out to stroke Billy’s damp hair. It was that moment that Steve realised the seriousness of this situation. He was falling for Billy Hargrove, faster than he knew how to cope with. Usually he’d realise these things over a few days, weeks even, but this was only a few hours and he was quickly approaching head over heels level.   
Billy was so sweet. Yeah, even he knew he sounded crazy, but he really was. He reminded Steve of a wounded animal. So many layers to get through before the trust started to build, but once it was there, it was there for good and a lot stronger than most foundations of trust. Not to mention how damn beautiful he was, his darker skin made his blue eyes and blonde hair stand out even more than they already did, and they had captured Steve, had him paralysed.

Billy reached up and placed a soft hand on Steve cheek. “Hey, uh, it’s okay if you don’t want to, but, do you wanna sleep here with me tonight? I just thought that it would be comfier than the floor an-"  
Of course he wasn’t going to say he wanted Steve next to him, wanted Steve to hold him, wanted to feel his warmth, because that would be gay. Like, very gay. But before he could finish he felt the same soft lips against his, properly this time, and he melted. Actually sank into the bed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I thought you’d never ask, Hargrove.”   
Steve smiled as he laid himself next to Billy, half on top of him half on the bed, his hand gently stroking back his hair. A part of Steve wanted to know what they were now, what all of this kissing and flirting was, but also he was scared to ask, just in case it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.  
What did he want to hear?  
Not even he knew the answer to that question, all of this affection was so sudden, so he had told his heart not to get it’s hopes up over this, and as painful as that was, it was less painful than having his heart broken. Steve shook his head and smiled at him.   
“Let me get ready for bed then we can get some shut eye.”   
He placed a light kiss to his head before he stood up and took himself off into the shower room to change before he came back and turned out the light before climbing back to hold Billy in his arms.   
It would have been shocking to find out that Billy was the little spoon if he hadn’t of seen how he was today, if this had come from them admitting their feelings instead of Billy being beaten, but this didn’t shock him in the slightest. Steve just slotted behind Billy, slipping one arm underneath his neck, letting the other drape over his waist as their breathing slowed together. Before too long they were both asleep. Shallow breaths synchronised, fitting in each others arms like two jigsaw pieces. Billy feeling loved and safe, Steve not feeling so alone in this big house. It was better than any dream. 

Come the morning though, Steve woke up alone. He screwed his face up as he rolled over to nothing but space. It upset him more than he would admit, but he did understand why Billy would want to leave so early, he wasn’t meant to be out after all, but even then, Steve’s foolish heart couldn’t help but to feel like they had something. With a low groan he sat up and looked around, he felt a small smile start to grow as he saw his joggers folded with a note on top. His shirt wasn’t there though which drew a chuckle from his lips. The note was written in rushed writing and it read,   
‘Sorry for shootin off  
Thanks for everything  
Shirt included ;)  
♡Billy’  
Steve’s face started to burn up and he laughed softly. “You dork.” He shook his head fondly then he picked up the note and put it in his bedside draw to treasure. 

When he arrived at school, he went to look for Billy to check up on him and thank him for the note, but when he found him, Billy just blanked him. There was a solid minute of eye contact before the girl Billy was with asked him who he was looking at, and then he pulled his eyes away responding with, ‘no one, babe’ then they walked off. Steve sucked in a breath to try and stop his world from spinning out. It wasn’t that ‘babe’ that got to him, it was the fact that after last night, Billy still didn’t even acknowledge Steve. That’s what hurt him. Not the fact they had kissed or anything.

The rest of the day went by agonisingly slowly...Every damn time he saw or even heard Billy’s name mentioned his heart ached so badly. He even told Dustin that he couldn’t hang out with them after school because he had homework. That was a lie. He didn’t, he just wanted to go back to his bed where he last held Billy, when everything was okay and it was just the two of them.  
When he finally got home, Steve took himself straight to his bed, falling face first into the sheets which still smelt vaguely of Billy. He must have dozed off because the next time he was awake, it was because there was a knock on the door.  
Steve groaned and sat up, he looked around and rubbed his eyes, all disorientated because it was dark outside now. Then there was a other knock and he nodded. “Alright, alright I’m coming.”   
When Steve reached the door and opened it, his jaw dropped and hung loose. It was only none other than Billy Hargrove again. Steve had half a mind to shut the door on him for what he did today, but he couldn’t. He had promised Billy that he could come over...He had made Billy promise to come to him first. So he stepped aside and let the other teenager in. Only when he was in the light of his hallway did Steve really see what was going on.

“Fuck...Jesus, Billy!” Steve’s eyes were blown wide as he reached out to touch Billy’s face, his hand only being swatted away. “Just let me fuckin’ help you, you’re bleeding and if that gets on my Ma's floor she will hang me, now sit your ass down in that kitchen and let me help you!”  
Steve didn’t mean to shout, but he was so mad about today, and worried about Billy, it just came out. Yesterday night Billy still had fire in his eyes, tonight he didn’t have anything. This must be the toll of being beaten senseless two nights in a row, maybe even more, fuck. When they were in the kitchen, Steve gave Billy some tissue to hold on his nose. When he did, he noticed Billy’s hand was all fucked up, his knuckles were busted open probably from lashing out on a wall or tree or something. Steve bit his lip slightly and he let a sigh out as he got the medical box and rummaged through it for some bandages and alcohol wipes. 

“ ‘M sorry, Steve.” Billy muttered as he watched Steve clean his knuckles, barely flinching.

“What?” Steve looked up at him and he shook his head. “No, no, don’t you dare say sorry you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Billy just scoffed but it wasn’t one that was happy, he scoffed because he didn’t believe it. “That’s bull and you know it. Can’t even take care of myself.”

Steve frowned at him and he shook his head, holding Billy’s hand in his own. “We all need someone to fall back on, Billy.”

“Fuck off, Harrington. You don’t get to say shit like that when all you did was take care of me and I treated you like shit, again. Stop being so damn nice to me!” Billy shoved him away slightly, wiping his nose on his arm, he didn’t know what he was trying to say was coming out all wrong.   
But Steve didn’t care, he would get pushed away so many times and he would just come back, because fuck it, he was in love with Billy fucking Hargrove and all the pain that came with him. So even when Billy shoved Steve away, he still came back and wrapped his arms tightly around Billy’s shoulders.

“Shut the fuck up, Hargrove. You’re talking outta your ass.” He muttered.

As much as Billy would have loved the hug, his natural instincts were to punch at Steve’s chest. “Do one, Harrington! Let me go!”

“I’ll let you go when you calm the fuck down, Billy.” Steve groaned at the punches to his chest, they hurt a lot and would most definitely leave some bruises, also Steve had just cleaned up Billy’s fucking knuckles, now they would bleed again, but he held him tighter, refusing to let go, refusing to give up on him and eventually it paid off.  
Billy took a deep breath in and just let it out all in sobs, painful, desperate sobs. And it fucking broke Steve. It killed him to hear the usually so confident, so cocky teenager in so much pain, probably physically and emotionally.

“Fuck, fuck!” Billy was shaking in Steve’s arms. “Shit!” He was headed for a full scale meltdown. He began to pant as he let all his tears just fall down his cheeks, it was ugly crying, the kind that was built up, and built up with no release until it all got too much. “Dammit, I’m so sorry...Fuck, you deserve more than this. Picking up my shit.”

“Jesus, shut up.” He smiled at him and he stroked his hair softly. “Billy. I don’t mind, I really don’t mind picking up your shit...This is you, the real you, Billy...The you that’s been hidden for God knows how many years, this is raw you, real you. And this mess, is perfect.”

Billy took a shaky breath in and he let out a little laugh, it was faint and almost empty, but it was a sign he was calming down. “You are such an idiot.”

“Oh I am an idiot.” He laughed then then he continued to clean him up, placing gentle kisses over his face after every wound he cleaned up. “But I’m not an idiot for thinking you’re perfect.” He smiled at him then he dabbed at his knuckles again, gently stroking his hand.

Billy fake gagged but he smiled at Steve, finally being able to look him in the eyes again. “Well fuck me.” He let out another sigh but this time he was calmer despite the fact he was still shaking. “We have a romantic type even after I treated him like shit.” Billy gave a small smile, even though it was clear he was still hurting. The way he treated this man who had only helped him, blanked him at school, but Billy couldn’t let what they had be known out of Steve’s house. So many people would try to ruin it. “Can we just go to bed, please?” He asked, every inch of him as exhausted as it sounded. 

“Of course we can, don’t want a shower?” Steve asked softly, gently wiping a few more times to make sure the blood had stopped, and dear lord he wanted to kiss those lips again, but that could wait until their good night kiss. He took a bandage and wrapped Billy’s knuckles up carefully.

Billy shook his head and stood up after Steve had finished cleaning his injuries. “I’ll have in the morning if that’s okay with you?” Billy laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, pressing his body close as he shut his eyes and focused on the faint sound of a heartbeat. “I promise I won’t run this time. At least not before you wake up.”

Steve smiled softly and he nodded. “Please don’t leave like that again, wake me up at least before you go. Or let me know what time you have to leave and I’ll set an alarm so we can both wake up.”

Billy nodded and then he picked up his blanket and held it to his chest. “I can stay until we leave for school, dad doesn’t leave the house until after I go to school, I can just swing by and pick Max up on the way.”  
He took his shirt off and put it on the chair where he left the joggers, Steve had left them there in case Billy came round again and it just so happened that he did. Unlike yesterday, Billy just stripped down in front of Steve, and even that was bitter sweet for him to watch.   
He was captivated by Billy’s form, the definition of his muscles, the way they tensed as he undressed himself then pulled the joggers on, but if he thought the bruises were bad above his collar, the ones underneath his shirt were worse. There were old ones that still looked painful to touch, God knows how old they were, how long and how bad exactly did Billy have it at home? What about Max? He'd never seen a scratch on Max the few times they’d crossed paths. Why was it only Billy?   
Steve sighed a little bit he just stood up and wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist, laying his head on his bare shoulder. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Billy flinched slightly feeling the arms snake around him but he soon smiled and placed his hand over the top of Steve’s. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but beautiful has never been one of them.” He turned around to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck.  
They both looked at each other and smiled softly, this time instead of one or the other leaning in to make the first move, it was like their thoughts had aligned because they both kissed each other. It was quick and sweet, even almost shy and unsure, but it put both their minds at ease at least for the moment.

“C'mon, let’s go to bed.” Billy spoke softly as he pulled away, taking Steve by the hand, leading him to his own bed. He laid down facing Steve this time. “Come here.” 

Harrington was happy to oblige, he laid with his back against Billy’s chest as he became the little spoon now. He took Billy’s hand and he held it gently. “Sleep well, Hargrove.” He smiled then closed his eyes.  
They both took a little longer to sleep this time, so Steve turned his head to look at Billy. “Hey...Why did you ignore me today?” He would have asked about that girl too, but he decided he didn’t want to sound jealous.


	2. Sad Ending

Billy knew this question was coming, but nothing could prepare him for the moment he would have to give an answer. He took a deep breath in and he ran a gentle hand through Steve’s hair.   
“Because no one can know. They can’t find out that I’ve been coming here, spending nights with you...They’d think I was a faggot or something like that, then it would definitely get to my dad.”

At that ‘F' word Steve immediately tensed up. His heart broke and it was probably audible too, but he just stayed silent, gently stroking his shoulder. 

“Shit, c’mon don’t be like that...” Billy sighed and pulled him in closer. 

As he was held against his chest Steve’s eyes watered so he closed them quickly but his tears still rolled down his cheek. “So, we just gonna pretend that we haven’t got these feelings? You show up beaten, I clean you up, we sleep then you leave like nothing happened? Right.”

“No one can know...At least not yet. Maybe one day in the future.” Billy’s heart hurt, he felt like he had broken both their hearts at exactly the same time.

“How long will you keep hiding? Keep pretending? Living this life you’re not happy with...It’s killing you, Billy.”  
Steve’s voice broke and he shook his head, his hands holding Billy’s arms tightly. In just two days he saw life drained from Billy, what about two weeks? Two years?  
He took a deep breath in and let it out in a shaky sigh. “Well, I still love you. And I won’t give up on you. If you need me, I’m always here.” He pulled in a breath.   
“I love you, Billy...Remember that.”

Billy’s eyes felt moist too as he began to shake a little. And he really did wish things could be different, but for now...They were like this.  
“I know.”  
They were the only two words he could say right now, instead he just pulled him on to kiss him softly even if it was more like a goodbye kiss than a hello one, all their feelings were still there.   
Nothing much changed other than how exhausted Billy was getting, he would come around three days in a row because of Neil, then there would be maybe a week Steve wouldn’t see him at all. They started exchanging little notes every now and then, because that was the most Billy would allow.  
Steve would lay awake at night, just staring at the empty space in his bed, wondering when it would next be filled again, and if it would be because of Neil, or because Billy wanted to be there for Steve.


	3. Happy Ending

He swallowed at the question but he soon smiled softly and stroked Steve’s hair off his face to make it easier for him to look into his eyes. “I was scared.” He said softly. “Still am, but, it is scary...Having these feelings for someone, so strong...Anyone, but even worse of they are called Steve Harrington.”

Was that a confession? Like, a real one?  
Steve laughed softly and looked up at him, the moonlight outlining him, almost making him look like an angel.  
“This your grand declaration of love?” He couldn’t stop his hand from tracing along Billy’s sharp jawline and over his cheek bones. 

Billy was thankful for the dim lighting because his face was burning up. He had never felt like this before. “Maybe it is.” His voice made up with false confidence to make up for his own insecurities that had just grown, and grown since Harrington had been in his life.

“Sure sounds like it.” A wide grin spread across his face although it quickly faltered. “I hope it is.” Steve added softly.

Billy was shocked to say the least. Steve wanted it to be? He wanted Billy to confess. Suddenly the mood changed and he got more serious. “But, you pushed me away.”

The brunette grimaced. He needn’t be reminded. The teenager next to him sounded so hurt, and that pulled at Steve’s heart. “I know...I’m sorry, I am. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, because believe I did, but everyone was around, and, it wasn’t the way I wanted it to happen...Neither is this, but there is never perfect. Never a right time to say I love you...And I do. I love you, Billy.”   
It was amazing how those few words could change everything. And if he didn’t know better, he would have said that Billy had a few tears of joy and relief in his eyes. 

Billy had no words to respond with, this was all too lovey and gross to continue. “Shut the fuck up, Harrington, just kiss me.”

After a playful whack to Billy’s arm Steve gladly obliged and he pulled Billy’s face down to kiss him deeply. They the rest of the night just cuddled up close, kissing like tonight was their last night. Of course all this was far from over, but here felt like a safe place for them both. Now every night Billy showed up with a black eye or he was far too drunk, they could go out for a drive, been seen together. Because now they had each other, no one else mattered, and step by step both their lives got easier. Even Max approved of this love drunk Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> (Next two chapters are the sad, and the happy endings, I couldn't decide, so you pick I guess.)


End file.
